Les liens de l'amitié
by laulaustory
Summary: L'amitié est une chose précieuse...et fragile. C'est la découverte que font les Avengers. Il faut maintenant réparer les pots cassés, et apprendre à vivre ensemble. Suite de mon OS: Le yin et le yang. Très légère mention d'IronFrost. Premier chapitre: Cadeau d'anniversaire pour ma Tiny!
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous, voilà la suite de mon OS : Le yin et le yang. Il faut donc l'avoir lu pour comprendre cette histoire. Ce sera une fiction en plusieurs chapitres. Evidemment rien ne m'appartient sauf l'idée.

Je publie aujourd'hui pour l'anniversaire de _**MortalDestiny**_, j'espère que ce chapitre comme cadeau te plaira.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 1 : Bruce Banner

Bruce Banner était un grand scientifique. Certes cet état de fait qui avait changé radicalement sa vie. Il tournait depuis au vert lorsque sa tension était trop élevée. Il devenait alors le Hulk, un géant vert toujours en colère qui adorait tout détruire sur son passage. Qui avait dit que le métier de scientifique n'était pas dangereux ? Ce sont les risques du métier. Il aurait juste préféré être mit au courant avant de signer son contrat, mais ce qui était fait ne pouvait être changé alors…

Cependant au-delà de cela, Bruce était un ami dévoué et concerné. Et c'était cela qui était en cause aujourd'hui. Le scientifique était très inquiet pour son ami Tony. Cela faisait environ un mois depuis que le milliardaire avait échangé une partie de sa personnalité avec le dieu des mensonges.

Depuis de nombreuses choses s'étaient produites. Entre autre, de nombreuses crises au sein des Avengers : «Comment as-tu pu embrasser Loki ? » « Tu te rends comptes des dégâts que tu as causés ! » « Tu as sali l'innocence de mon frère ! »

Inutile de dire que tout cela avait rendu Tony grincheux. Il était enfin redevenu normal et on lui faisait des reproches ?

Pourtant il avait été exemplaire cette fois-ci. Il avait envoyé des excuses publiques à toutes les victimes de ses blagues et avait fait quelques donations généreuses afin d'apaiser tout le monde. Enfin tout le monde, sauf son conseil d'administration, fallait pas pousser non plus. Tony trouvait que tout se passait beaucoup mieux dans ses réunions depuis que ses armures avaient mis les points sur les i.

C'est d'ailleurs à cause des tensions dans l'équipe que le milliardaire était devenu comme un ermite. Il avait élu domicile dans son laboratoire et n'en sortait que très rarement. Seulement quand il était certain que toutes les personnes qu'il ne voulait pas croiser étaient absentes.

Bruce était un des rares que le génie acceptait de voir. Parce que le scientifique était un bon ami. Pour cette raison, il ne lui avait fait aucun reproche. Il se doutait bien que toute cette histoire avait chamboulé Tony. Même si celui-ci était très doué pour donner le change.

Oui, Bruce était très inquiet pour son ami. C'est donc pour cela qu'il se dirigea par cette belle matinée vers le laboratoire du génie. Cette situation n'avait que trop duré. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il n'était pas sorti.

Pour être exact, il s'était enfermé depuis une dispute avec Nick Fury par vidéoconférence. Le directeur évidemment n'était pas content. Ce qui avait également énervé le milliardaire qui avait fini par lui dire d'aller voir ailleurs s'il n'y était pas. Bon il ne l'avait pas dit exactement comme cela. Il l'avait d'une manière beaucoup plus fleurie que la décence empêchait Bruce de répéter.

Inspirant profondément comme pour se préparer à livrer bataille, le scientifique frappa à la porte du laboratoire.

- **Tony ! Ouvre s'il te plait !**

Aucune réponse.

- **Tony, je m'inquiète pour toi !**

Pas de réaction.

**- Tu es conscient que je suis ridicule comme cela, à parler tout seul à une porte ?**

Silence.

- **Bien, on va utiliser les grands moyens ! Si tu ne m'ouvres pas tout de suite, je vais devenir vert et me faire un grand plaisir de détruire cette foutue porte et pui je saccagerai tout ton labo…**

Avant même de terminer sa phrase, la porte s'ouvrit. Tony apparut sur le seuil avec un sourire mutin aux lèvres.

**- Voilà la porte est ouverte. Tu vois ? Inutile de s'énerver !**

Levant les yeux au ciel, Bruce se retient de répondre vertement. Il ne voulait pas débuter une joute verbale qui aurait comme conséquence de le détourner du sujet de conversation qu'il voulait aborder.

En entrant dans la pièce, il remarqua que malgré son sourire, le génie était en piètre état. Il avait de larges cernes sous les yeux, une barbe de trois jours qui empiétait sur son bouc et la fatigue se lisait sur tout son corps. C'était une chose qui rendait fou le scientifique, de voir à quel point Tony pouvait se négliger.

- **Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?**

**- Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas dormi Tony ?**

**- Hier soir, **répondit fièrement le milliardaire.

Bruce le regarda suspicieusement, puis sourit.

- **Excuse-moi, j'aurais dû être plus clair. Depuis quand tu n'as pas dormi une nuit complète ?**

Tony grimaça. Bruce Banner était un homme dangereux. Pas à cause du Hulk, non. L'homme était tellement attentif aux autres qu'il savait toujours comment piéger ses interlocuteurs.

- **Quatre jours ?**

**- Pourquoi cela sonne-t-il comme une question ? Pourquoi tu ne dors pas Tony ?**

Le milliardaire resta silencieux. Il ne voulait pas répondre. Il avait honte. Mais surtout il avait peur que Bruce le regarde différemment. Qu'il le juge.

Le scientifique mit sa main sur l'épaule du génie.

**- Tony, tu sais que tu peux me parler.**

**- Non, je ne peux pas…**

**- Pourquoi ?**

Iron Man se dégagea brusquement de la poigne de Bruce.

**- Tu ne peux pas comprendre Bruce !**

Tony se dirigea vers la fenêtre, tournant le dos au scientifique.

- **Si tu ne me parles pas, je ne peux pas t'aider !**

Le génie haussa les épaules, pas plus touché que ça. Banner était d'un autre avis. En tant qu'ami, il ne pouvait laisser le brun dans cet état. Même s'il le voulait, il ne pourrait pas ! Sa conscience viendrait le torturer sans répit. Et puis malgré ce que tout le monde semblait penser, Tony était un bon ami.

Il l'avait accueilli chez lui, lui avait donné accès à l'ensemble de son matériel de recherche, lui permettait de repartir dans le monde faire du bénévolat en lui payant les voyages et en finançant certaines missions humanitaires.

Il avait aussi fait en sorte qu'il se sente chez lui à la tour, malgré son colocataire vert. Et même pour lui, Tony l'avait aidé. Ils avaient travaillé tous les deux en partenariat pour essayer de contrôler au maximum le Hulk. A force de discussions, Tony avait réussi à lui faire mieux accepter le géant destructeur. Ce qui avait permis une meilleure cohabitation entre les deux entités se partageant le corps.

Le génie et lui avaient également mis au point un sérum qui permettait avec une certaine dose d'endormir le géant. Ce sérum était juste une sécurité au cas où il n'aurait plus aucun contrôle. Tony avait eu l'intelligence de trouver un moyen de le contrôler pour protéger la population, mais aussi pour protéger le Hulk, car c'était un contrôle en douceur. Pour éviter d'envoyer l'armée ou le SHIELD affronter « la bête ».

Sans compter bien évidemment, une pièce spécialement pour le Hulk au 27ème étage de la tour. Il y allait dès qu'il sentait que son autre moitié voulait se défouler.

Donc il était absolument hors de question de laisser le milliardaire déprimer dans son coin pour on ne sait quelle raison tordue.

- ** Puisque tu ne veux rien me dire, alors je vais deviner !**

Le génie soupira lourdement. Ne pouvait-on pas le laisser en paix ? Mais il connaissait Bruce, il ne le lâcherait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas de réponses. C'était une bonne chose cependant qu'il cherche à deviner, car il n'était pas certain de réussir à avouer à son ami la totalité de ce qu'il le tourmentait.

- **Est-ce que tu fais des cauchemars ? Est-ce pour cela que tu ne dors pas ?**

Refusant toujours de répondre, Tony hocha tout de même la tête pour donner une réponse négative.

**- Tu te sens coupable pour les dégâts que tu as causés ?**

Haussement d'épaules. Il était sur la bonne voie.

- ** Bien, mais il n'y a pas que cela n'est-ce pas ?**

Il hésita une minute mais demanda tout de même :

- **Est-ce que tu es blessé par les reproches que t'ont fait les autres ?**

Le génie se crispa. Il est vrai que c'était une partie du problème. Il pensait qu'à présent il avait des amis sincères qui ne le jugeraient pas. Après tout, les Avengers le connaissaient mieux que la plupart des gens qui ne voyaient en lui que le playboy milliardaire qui ne se souciait de rien ni de personne. Cruelle désillusion ! Donc oui, il était blessé d'avoir dû essuyer les reproches de ses coéquipiers qui n'étaient pas toujours fondés d'ailleurs. (Il avait abusé de l'innocence de Loki, lui ? C'était qui le dieu millénaire ? Fallait pas exagéré non plus !)

Mais surtout aucun de ses équipiers à part Bruce, n'avait cherché à savoir ce que cette aventure avait pu avoir comme impact sur lui. Ils s'étaient tous contentés de s'arrêter à son attitude « tout va bien, je me fiche de tout ». Cette attitude lui servait de protection, et personne sauf l'empathique scientifique n'avait cherché à passer outre.

Effectivement, il était blessé par le comportement des autres Avengers. Malheureusement ce n'était pas la seule chose qui lui posait problème.

Voyant, l'attitude corporelle du génie et son agitation, Bruce se doutait qu'il avait touché juste, mais Tony semblait vraiment troublé.

- **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'autre Tony ? Je vois bien qu'il n'y a pas que cela !**

Le milliardaire voulait en parler à son ami. Il le voulait vraiment ! Seulement il avait déjà beaucoup de difficultés à se l'avouer à lui-même, alors le dire à voix haute devant quelqu'un, c'était relativement compliqué.

Respirant profondément, Tony décida de se lancer. Advienne que pourra.

- **Bruce…je…je crois que j'ai un problème.**

Le scientifique était soulagé, au moins, avouer que l'on a un problème est le premier pas vers la solution.

**- Bruce…Loki m'obsède.**

Finalement, le scientifique n'était pas si soulagé que ça. Dans quoi le génie s'était-il encore fourré ? Mais le regard désespéré de Tony, lui fit comprendre que le milliardaire était malheureux.

La première chose à faire était donc de réconforter Tony. Alors Bruce se rapprocha du génie et lui donna une accolade. Le fait que Tony ne s'échappe pas de l'étreinte, inquiéta encore plus Bruce.

La seconde chose à faire, était d'aider au mieux son ami. Même s'il ne savait pas de quelle façon procéder, il ne laisserait personne l'arrêter ! Tony serait heureux à nouveau !

* * *

Bruce était dans la cuisine. Assis à la table, il buvait un thé en essayant de se remettre des révélations de Tony. Il essayait surtout de se calmer car le Hulk voulait sortir. Hulk aimait beaucoup Iron man. C'était son copain préféré parmi tous les membres du groupe. Hulk n'était donc pas content de voir que son copain était malheureux à cause des autres.

Certes, il ne comprenait pas les tenants et les aboutissants de de cette histoire, pas comme Bruce. Bruce était le cerveau et Hulk les muscles. Mais Hulk avait vraiment envie d'écrabouiller du vengeur.

Bruce était plutôt en accord avec lui sur ce coup-là, mais ne pouvait malheureusement le laisser faire.

Après tout, les autres étaient également ses amis, et le fait d'être écrasé par Hulk risquerait de brouiller ses relations amicales sur le long terme.

C'est pour cela qu'il était présentement dans la cuisine à boire du thé pour essayer de calmer sa colère. Il paraissait que les boissons chaudes étaient bonnes pour apaiser les nerfs. Bruce était prêt à essayer toutes les solutions alternatives et les remèdes de grand-mère avant de devoir rejoindre la salle du Hulk et se défouler à la bonne vieille manière.

Du moins c'est ce qu'il tentait de faire jusqu'à que les autres membres du groupe décident de se pointer comme des fleurs dans la cuisine. Certes il était midi, il ne pouvait donc leur en vouloir d'envahir la cuisine, mais là tout de suite il n'était pas en état de voir du monde.

Surtout que tout le monde était présent. Même Thor était là, pour dire. Le dieu du tonnerre avait été régulièrement absent lors de ce dernier mois. Il partait souvent à la recherche de son frère. Inutile de dire que c'était une source continuelle d'échec. Il revenait toujours bredouille de ses recherches.

Lorsque le dieu des mensonges décidait de ne pas être retrouvé, alors personne ne pouvait y parvenir. Cette partie de cache-cache entamait sérieusement la bonne humeur de Thor.

Seulement à cet instant précis, le gentil Bruce n'avait que faire des états d'âmes des uns et des autres. Il n'avait plus la patience ni la volonté de ménager le chou et la chèvre.

Il était plus que temps que Messieurs et Madame se rendent compte de leurs manquements envers leurs amis. Et il serait plus que ravi que de les aider à mettre le nez sur la chose.

S'ils ne se rendaient pas compte de leurs agissements, il allait se faire une joie de les éclairer.

Peu importe qu'ils soient des super-héros, mutants ou dieu, c'était le moment d'assumer comme des adultes responsables.

Bruce se leva brusquement et même qu'un des membres du groupe ne puisse le saluer, il ordonna :

**- Assis ! Tout de suite !**

Les arrivants furent surpris. Bruce était quelqu'un de très poli et très gentil, alors le voir donner des ordres sans même dire bonjour avait de quoi surprendre. Pourtant ils s'assirent tous sans poser de questions. Lorsqu'un Bruce sur le point se « hulkaniser » vous donnait un ordre, vous obéissez sans discuter dans la seconde.

Les Avengers assis autour de la table de la cuisine, attendaient la suite des évènements. Bruce se demandait par où il allait bien pouvoir commencer.

**- Auriez-vous par le plus grand des hasards, quelque chose à vous reprocher ?**

Il avait décidé de commencer par une question ouverte. Pour leur laisser une chance de se rendre compte par eux-mêmes de ce qui n'allait pas.

Un silence suivit sa question. Un peu intimidés, personne n'osait répondre. Ouvrir la bouche face à un Bruce Banner en mode « je vais me fâcher » était un petit peu suicidaire.

Néanmoins, Clint avait un instinct de survie sous-développé. C'est pour cela qu'il répondit au risque de déclencher une furie verte.

- ** De quoi tu parles ?**

Bruce devait vraiment rester zen. Il sentait le Hulk qui poussait sur son esprit pour prendre sa place. Seulement l'apparition du Hulk, même si elle le calmerait au final, ne serait pas bénéfique pour la discussion.

Il inspira profondément pendant de longues secondes, dans l'espoir de regagner un minimum de calme. Lorsqu'il arriva à un point, où il se sentait assez à l'aise pour poursuivre la discussion, il dit :

- **Je parle de Tony.**

- **Tony ?** questionna Natasha.

Ce fut l'interrogation de trop, le barrage qui retenait plus ou moins ses émotions se brisa.

- **Oui, Tony ! Notre ami, vous vous souvenez ? L'homme qui nous accueille ici, chez lui ! Celui qui te fabrique des flèches, Clint ! Celui qui a adapté du matériel pour ton entrainement, Steve ! En plus, il a fait en sorte que toi et Thor soyez les plus informés possibles sur notre culture actuelle ! Celui qui t'as pardonné Natasha alors que tu ne l'avais approché que pour l'espionner. Je parle de cet homme qui par votre comportement, est en train de devenir un ermite. Vous lui avez tous balancé des reproches, sans même chercher à savoir comment il avait pu ressentir son transfert de personnalité ! Vous devriez avoir honte !**

Grand silence. Les Avengers étaient blancs. Bruce pouvait voir la réalisation sur leurs visages. Ils venaient de se rendre compte de ce qui s'était passé. Le fait qu'ils comprennent, permit à Bruce de reprendre un peu de contrôle sur lui-même.

- **Je vous conseille de bien réfléchir à vos actes et de trouver un moyen de vous faire pardonner ! Il serait dommage de gâcher une amitié et ce serait désastreux pour la cohésion de l'équipe.**

Sur ces derniers mots, Bruce quitta la cuisine. Il avait fait ce qu'il avait pu pour le premier problème de Tony. En ce qui concernait Loki, il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il pouvait faire. Il décida d'attendre que les relations entre les membres du groupe se solidifient. Ainsi il pourrait demander de l'aide ! Il espérait vraiment que tout allait bien se passer !

A suivre…

J'espère que vous avez aimé. A bientôt

Laulaustory


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous. Voilà le chapitre 2 de cette fiction. Comme toujours rien n'est à moi sauf l'idée. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Même si cette histoire ne suit aucun film çà part Avengers et Thor 1, dans ce chapitre il y aura quelques références à Captain America 2.**

**Chapitre 2 : Steve Rogers**

La tour était silencieuse. Ce qui était relativement étrange. Ordinairement, le bâtiment débordait de vie et d'animation. Le calme de la tour avait quelque chose de dérangeant.

Cependant un bruit brisait le silence quasiment religieux des lieux. Ce bruit venait du gymnase où s'entrainait Captain America. Steve cognait sur le punching-ball comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Il était furieux. Furieux contre Bruce, contre Tony, contre les autres et Avengers et surtout envers lui-même. Bruce l'avait mis face à son comportement inacceptable avec le milliardaire. Cela lui avait fait beaucoup de mal. Avec le recul, il avait honte de ce qu'il avait fait ! Surtout lorsqu'il repensait à Howard. Son ami lui aurait certainement volé dans les plumes. Et Tony ne méritait pas cela, même s'il était différent de son père, c'était un homme bien.

Sa colère de base contre Tony s'était transformée. Il ne lui en voulait plus pour son comportement lors de son échange de personnalité, mais pour celui qu'il avait eu durant ce dernier mois. Cet homme était vraiment impossible. Ils lui avaient fait du mal et au lieu de leur en parler, il s'était replié sur lui-même sans rien dire. Certes il répondait toujours sarcastiquement pour faire illusion que tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Cette réaction le mettait sérieusement en pétard !

Il en voulait également aux autres. Par effet de groupe, ils s'étaient acharnés sur Tony. En analysant ce qui s'était passé, il pouvait dire pour sa part que s'il avait agi comme cela, c'est parce qu'il avait eu peur. Il avait été effrayé à l'idée de perdre le génie tel qu'il l'avait toujours connu. Qu'Iron Man devienne un ennemi à abattre. Que le fils de l'homme qui avait changé sa vie devienne sa nouvelle cible. Alors il avait été dur avec son ami car malheureusement il fallait bien reporter sa peur sur quelqu'un. C'est pour cela qu'il s'en voulait et qu'il gardait rancune contre les autres qui avaient suivi le mouvement sans essayer d'arrêter ce cercle vicieux.

Voilà pourquoi il était là en ce moment, deux jours après l'éclat de Bruce, en train de cogner ses poings jusqu'au sang. Une manière d'expier ses fautes. Chacun avait réagi d'une façon différente aux révélations du scientifique. Pour mieux y réfléchir, ils s'étaient tous isolés. C'est pour cela que la tour paraissait si vide et sans vie.

Bruce était reparti en mission humanitaire pour une période de trois semaines minimum. Il leur avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il partait pour leur donner tout l'espace nécessaire pour assumer leurs actes, et surtout qu'il ne voulait pas y être mêlé de près ou de loin. Que chacun se débrouille tout seul. C'est comme cela que l'on apprend ! Il avait assorti tout cela d'un avertissement, si jamais quand il revenait les relations ne s'étaient pas améliorées… Personne n'avait cherché à savoir ce que pouvait bien se cacher derrière les points de suspension, pas même Clint.

Thor continuait inlassablement la recherche de son frère. Natasha et Clint, eux, avaient été réquisitionnés la veille pour une mission d'extraction de données dans un pays de l'est. Avant de partir l'espionne lui avait ordonné de garder un œil sur le milliardaire. Habituellement, il lui aurait dit qu'elle n'était pas habilitée à lui donner des ordres, mais dans les conditions actuelles, il avait simplement hoché la tête.

Donc actuellement dans la tour, il n'y avait que Tony et lui-même. Le génie enfermé dans son laboratoire et lui dans le gymnase. Il ne risquait pas de se passer grand-chose ainsi. Ils n'allaient pas se réconcilier en restant chacun de leurs côtés. Il fallait trouver un moyen de tendre un rameau d'olivier au milliardaire.

S'il y allait franchement en s'excusant, il allait se faire envoyer sur les roses. S'approcher d'un animal blessé était le meilleur moyen de se faire attaquer. Il devait utiliser un moyen détourné pour amener le génie à de meilleurs sentiments. Tout en réfléchissant et en cognant toujours, un sourire vient éclairer son visage. Il avait trouvé.

* * *

Enfermé dans le laboratoire depuis le départ de Bruce, Tony commençait à avoir faim. Tout génie qu'il était, il était un également un homme qui avait des besoins. La nourriture était donc très importante. Puis Tony avait toujours eu une faiblesse pour le sucre. Donc la nourriture était une motivation suffisante pour sortir de son sanctuaire. Après avoir vérifié auprès de Jarvis que personne d'indésirable ne se trouvait sur son chemin, le génie sortit du laboratoire.

En s'approchant de la cuisine, une délicieuse odeur vient lui chatouiller les narines. Cette odeur n'était pas apparue par l'opération du Saint-Esprit, on pouvait donc en déduire qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans la cuisine.

Tony se demandait sérieusement s'il n'allait pas faire demi-tour. Seulement son ventre criait famine et puis de toute façon, il était quand même encore chez lui à la base. Celui qui évite les autres ne devrait pas être lui en théorie. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il entra brusquement dans la cuisine, presque prêt à se battre… pour trouver la cuisine vide de toute présence.

Par contre une chose merveilleuse était dans la pièce. Sur la table trônait une assiette sur laquelle il y avait un petit gâteau. Il s'agissait d'une portion pour une personne, et à l'odeur, il devinait que c'était le fameux gâteau au miel de Captain America.

Il se souvenait de la première fois qu'il avait aperçu Steve dans la cuisine en train de s'énerver contre des ustensiles qu'il ne comprenait pas. « C'est quoi, nom de dieu, une micro-onde ? » Il avait été mis à ce moment-là à la porte de sa propre cuisine. C'est avec stupeur que les Avengers avaient eu ce jour-là droit à un dessert à tomber par terre. Pour lequel chacun d'eux sacrifierait père et mère. Ils avaient englouti le gâteau comme des perdus, sous le regard emplit de satisfaction de Captain America.

Est-ce qu'il pouvait décemment laisser ce gâteau abandonné là tout seul ? Il avait vraiment faim et ce gâteau était une tuerie. Puis il semblait l'appeler en lui disant « Mange-moi ! Mange-moi ! ». Et puis non, il ne voulait rien venant de Steve.

- **Tu peux le prendre si tu veux.**

Tony sursauta violemment, et se retourna. Steve se tenait sur le seuil de la porte, il avait été tellement obnubilé par la pâtisserie, qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

**- Non merci,** répondit froidement le génie.

Ça allait être plus compliqué que prévu. Il décida de faire comme si de rien n'était.

- **Comme tu voudras,** dit le blond en haussant les épaules**. J'avais fait du gâteau pour moi, mais j'en ai trop fait. Et comme personne d'autre n'est là, si tu ne le manges pas, il finira à la poubelle.**

Le symbole de l'Amérique se détourna et avant de partir, annonça :

**- Je le laisse là, au cas où tu changerais d'avis.**

Puis il disparut de la vue du milliardaire. Tony était devant la pâtisserie, face à un dilemme. Prendra ? Ne prendra pas ?

* * *

Steve, assit sur le fauteuil de la bibliothèque, était en train de barrer « lire Harry Potter » de sa liste de choses à faire. Il soupira, il avait menti tout à l'heure, il avait cuisiné en faisant juste assez pour Tony. Autant pour les valeurs qu'il était censé incarner en tant que Captain America. Il espérait que son geste allait être accepté. Il savait que Tony adorait ce gâteau. Quand il pensait que s'il n'avait pas été prisonnier sous la glace, il serait certainement le parrain de Tony aujourd'hui. Maintenant que sa colère était passée, il était vraiment mal d'être fâché avec le génie.

- **Capitaine Rogers !**

La voix de Jarvis brisa le silence de la bibliothèque.

**- Oui, Jarvis ?**

**- Je voulais vous informer que Monsieur Stark a mangé votre gâteau.**

Un grand sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Steve. Tony avait accepté son offre de paix. Avec la complicité de Jarvis, peut-être arriverait-il à se réconcilier avec le génie.

- **Merci Jarvis.**

Maintenant il lui fallait un autre plan pour regagner une bonne relation avec le génie.

* * *

Tony était retourné dans son laboratoire, tout en pestant contre Jarvis, qui ne l'avait pas prévenu que Steve était à cet étage. Alors qu'il était censé le prémunir contre les personnes indésirables. Jarvis lui avait répondu un peu sèchement, en lui disant, qu'il ne savait pas qu'un résident de cette tour pouvait être qualifié « d'indésirable » et que si c'était le cas , il faudrait sérieusement pensé à l'expulser. Question de logique, avait-il dit.

Tony s'était renfrogné. Le discours de Jarvis avait parfaitement éclairé à quel point son attitude était gamine. Si même, sa propre création commençait à lui faire la leçon…

Cependant le souvenir du goût de la délicieuse pâtisserie sur sa langue lui rendit un peu de bonne humeur. Oui, il avait mangé le dessert, mais c'était uniquement pour éviter du gâchis. Et non, il n'était pas de mauvaise foi.

Malgré tout, peut-être devait-il faire un effort avec Steve ? C'était tout de même le héros de son enfance ! Certes il avait découvert des défauts chez son idole, comme le fait d'évoquer son père régulièrement. Ce qui avait le don extraordinaire de l'énerver.

Enfin, on dit bien qu'il ne faut jamais rencontrer ses idoles, on était souvent déçus. Car on avait bien trop tendance à les idéaliser. La réalité en devient bien plus cruelle.

Cependant s'il se concentrait uniquement sur l'homme, c'était un bon gars ! Certes, il était un peu étroit d'esprit sur certains sujets, mais il avait quand même passé 70 ans sous la glace. Il avait des circonstances atténuantes.

Puis voir l'homme à la place du héros, était également plus juste pour Steve. Qui voudrait être réduit à un simple symbole pour la population ?

Bon, il allait essayer de faire un effort, ils avaient réussi avant ce dernier mois à avoir une relation courtoise, alors ils arriveraient peut-être à devenir de vrais amis ?

* * *

Steve avait longuement cherché un moyen de consolider sa relation avec Tony. Le problème fondamental c'est qu'ils se connaissaient finalement que très peu. De plus, ils avaient de grandes difficultés à communiquer ensemble.

De cette manière, il fallait bien trouver une autre façon pour en apprendre plus l'un sur l'autre.

Après tout, s'aboyer dessus dès que l'autre ouvrait la bouche, avec en plus des réflexions ironiques, cela n'était pas d'une grande aide à la communication. Il fallait demander à quelqu'un de plus compétent.

**- Jarvis ?**

**- Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous Capitaine Rogers ?** demanda la voix dans les murs.

- **Comment je pourrais faire pour avoir une meilleure communication avec Tony ?**

Le génie était le créateur de l'intelligence artificielle, alors il était normal que Jarvis soit un des êtres qui connaissent le mieux Tony. D'ailleurs l'I.A avait accès à tout internet et toutes les ressources d'informations possibles, alors il allait bien trouver des méthodes de communication efficace.

Après quelques secondes de silence, le temps que Jarvis cherche une solution dans ses serveurs, il reprit la parole :

- **Puisque la méthode traditionnelle n'est pas efficace, il serait envisageable d'utiliser la méthode écrite. Plusieurs sources indiquent qu'il est plus facile de communiquer par écrit. Puis-je vous suggérer d'envoyer un mail ou un SMS à Monsieur Stark ?**

Steve resta perplexe un instant. Envoyer un mail ou un SMS à une personne qui était au même endroit que lui ? Quelle drôle d'idée ! Il avait vraiment du mal à comprendre la société d'aujourd'hui. Le monde devenait fou !

Si la façon de faire ne lui semblait pas pertinente, le principe de l'écriture restait une idée à creuser. Et il savait exactement comment il allait s'y prendre.

- ** Merci beaucoup Jarvis pour ton aide !**

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il devait récupérer ce dont il avait besoin pour sa nouvelle idée.

* * *

Lorsque Tony se décida à ressortir de son laboratoire, il était déjà très tard, voire très tôt. Trois heures du matin. Il retourna vers la cuisine. Un petit encas puis ensuite il irait prendre une bonne douche, car il en avait bien besoin. Il devrait en faire construire une dans le laboratoire, ce serait très utile ! Idée à garder pour plus tard !

Dans la cuisine, une nouvelle surprise l'attendait. Pas un nouveau gâteau, malheureusement pour son estomac, mais un objet qui éveillait de l'intérêt chez le milliardaire.

Au milieu de la table était posé le carnet que se trimballait partout Captain America. Celui dans lequel il notait toutes les choses qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Le génie hésitait face à ce carnet. Devait-il le prendre ? Le laisser ici ? De toute évidence Steve l'avait oublié sur la table avant d'aller se coucher. La bonne chose à faire serait de le laisser là et de continuer ce qu'il à faire comme si de rien n'était.

Cependant la curiosité le dévorait. Il voyait toujours Steve écrire dedans, mais il ne montrait jamais ce qu'il écrivait. Bon, il se doutait de son contenu, surtout qu'il avait fait partie des personnes le conseillant. Cela devait certainement une liste de choses à faire et pas un journal intime. Le blond avait beau être fleur bleue sur les bords, le journal intime ce n'était pas trop le genre du personnage. Quoiqu'avec Steve rien n'était moins sûr.

Néanmoins la curiosité étant un vilain défaut, il se retrouva sans savoir comment, assis sur une chaise, le carnet ouvert dans ses mains en train de le lire.

Oublié la faim et la douche, une chose plus importante lui occupait l'esprit.

Il avait eu raison c'était bien un pense-bête comme l'indiquait le titre à l'intérieur du carnet :

**« Liste des choses à faire par Steve Rogers »**.

Au point où il en était, il pouvait bien continuer de lire un petit peu. S'étant déjà montré indiscret, un peu plus ne changerait pas grand-chose.

Il y avait des points banals comme :

27) Découvrir Coluche

28) Lire le Seigneurs des Anneaux

29) -L-i-r-e-H-a-r-r-y-P-o-t-t-e-r- _(le site ne prends pas les mots barrés j'ai fais ce que j'ai pu avec)_

D'autres qu'il se souvenait avoir suggéré :

34) Regarder Star Wars/Trek

35) Regarder Doctor Who

Il se souvenait parfaitement de la réaction de Steve, lorsque le 34 et 35 avaient été conseillés en groupe. « Sérieusement ? Il y a de véritables extra-terrestres qui débarquent et vous voulez que je les regarde aussi à la télévision ? »

Il y avait également des numéros qui montraient à quel point il voulait créer des liens avec eux :

86) Apprendre le russe avec Natasha

87) Apprendre à tirer à l'arc avec Clint

88) Connaître la culture Asgarde

89) Donner des cours de cuisine à Bruce

90) Bricoler sur une voiture avec Tony

Certains numéros étaient drôles aussi, par exemple :

196) Dire à Natasha d'arrêter d'essayer de le caser avec chaque fille qu'elle croise

Par contre, d'autres numéros montraient à quel point Steve pouvait se sentir mal :

328) Arrêter de penser à Bucky

329) Arrêter de penser au passé

Il se sentait triste en lisant cela. Steve devait se sentir bien seul au 21ème siècle. Plus loin, il découvrit certains points qui le concernaient plus particulièrement.

473) Réussir à dire à Tony que même si Howard n'était pas un bon père, c'était un homme formidable car il avait changé sa vie. Et que si Tony avait hérité cette capacité à transformer des vies, alors il était un être exceptionnel.

Cela émut un peu Tony de voir que quelqu'un pensait que son père était formidable, pas pour ses capacités à créer mais parce qu'il avait aidé des personnes.

Mais le point qui le toucha le plus fut sans aucun doute le dernier.

506) Devenir ami avec Tony

Dans ces conditions, il était difficile de continuer à faire la tête. Il avait découvert plus de Steve Rogers en une demi-heure de lecture qu'au cours des derniers mois à se côtoyer. Ils n'étaient vraiment pas doués pour communiquer l'un avec l'autre. Il était temps de tendre une main amicale envers le Capitaine. Si chacun y mettait du sien, cela devrait bien se passer.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, après avoir réussi à dormir un petit peu (environ quatre heures), Tony décida de rejoindre Steve dans la cuisine pour le petit-déjeuner.

Captain America, lui, avait plutôt bien dormi et il était de bonne humeur. En entrant dans la pièce, il avait découvert son carnet à l'endroit exact où il l'avait laissé la veille, ne semblant pas avoir été touché. Cependant, Jarvis l'avait très vite rassuré. Son plan avait parfaitement fonctionné. Il avait compté sur la curiosité légendaire du génie et cela avait marché. Tony pouvait être si prévisible parfois.

Steve avait donc décidé que ce serait au milliardaire de faire le prochain pas vers lui. Après tout, s'il ne désirait pas être son ami, il n'allait pas le forcer.

Attablé devant ses œufs et son bacon, il vit le génie entrer dans la pièce. Tony qui venait volontairement dans la même pièce que lui, c'était déjà un gigantesque pas en avant ! Il choisit de continuer sur cette voie, puisque Tony semblait réceptif.

**- Bonjour,** dit le blond en souriant, **bien dormi ?**

- **Bof !**

Cependant le génie souriait. Il souriait à Steve n'était-ce pas un merveilleux cadeau ? Le milliardaire attrapa la carafe de café, s'en servit un grand bol, puis s'assit face à son équipier. Il avait décidé d'agir aujourd'hui, et d'enterrer la hache de guerre avec Rogers.

Néanmoins, le café était pour l'instant la seule priorité. Il devait achever de se réveiller pour faire les choses correctement.

Le petit-déjeuner se passa dans un silence agréable. Ayant débarrassé ses couverts, Steve s'apprêta à sortir lorsque la voix du brin le stoppa.

- **Steve ! Tu as oublié ton carnet !**

Se retournant, il vit qu'effectivement il avait laissé le livret sur la table.

**- C'est vrai, merci Tony ! Décidément je n'ai vraiment pas de tête en ce moment, c'est la deuxième fois que je l'oublie en deux jours !**

Emportant le carnet, il voulut sortir de la pièce au plus vite, avant que le génie repère son mensonge. Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour mentir.

**- Steve !**

Jetant un coup d'œil vers le milliardaire, il vit que celui-ci était loin d'être dupe et semblait avoir compris son manège.

- **Oui ?**

**- Cela te dirait de venir avec moi au garage cet après-midi ? J'ai une Yamaha XT 500 à retaper.**

Comprenant que Tony, lui tendait un rameau d'olivier, il s'empressa de dire :

**- Bien-sûr, ce serait avec plaisir.**

Le sourire qu'échangèrent les deux hommes à ce moment-là, fut si puissant qu'il suffit à illuminer toute la journée qu'ils passèrent ensemble.

A suivre

Voilà la fin du chapitre. J'espère que vous avez aimé.


	3. Chapter 3

Salut ! Voilà le chapitre 3 de cette fanfiction ! Comme toujours rien ne m'appartient pas sauf l'idée. Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 3 : Clint Barton/ Natasha Romanoff

Hawkeye était un tueur très doué. Ce qui était une qualité que le SHIELD appréciait tout particulièrement. Sa vision exacerbée était également un grand plus. Pour tout le monde, il était un bon agent, qui accomplissait ses missions avec succès.

Seulement personne ne s'intéressait à Clint. Clint, l'homme et non l'agent. Clint était toujours éclipsé par Hawkeye. Il avait une double personnalité qui pouvait presque faire concurrence avec le docteur Banner et le Hulk.

Hawkeye avait pris vie pour protéger Clint, lorsqu'il n'avait pu par le passé, faire face aux horreurs qu'i lui étaient arrivées. Depuis Clint s'était effacé pour laisser place au tueur.

Enfin cela était vrai jusqu'à ce qu'il rejoigne l'équipe la plus bizarre qu'il n'avait jamais connu : les Avengers. Entre un génie complétement barré qui s'amusait à construire des armures plus vite que son ombre, un dieu manipulant la foudre ressemblant à un top model, un grand-père héros de la nation qui ressemblait toujours au gendre idéal, un physicien qui se transformait en Mister Hyde quand il était en colère, et une tueuse qui utilisait son arme comme outil de communication, ils n'étaient pas sorti de l'auberge.

Cependant, eux seuls avaient cherché à gratter sa carapace et petit à petit Clint était sorti de sa coquille. Il commençait à s'épanouir doucement, entouré de personnes qui s'intéressaient vraiment à lui.

Aujourd'hui pourtant tout cela était menacé. Il y avait eu rupture entre Tony et tous les autres. C'était une très mauvaise chose. Hawkeye tout comme Clint n'aimaient pas du tout cela.

Certes, ils avaient tous merdés ! Gravement ! Pourtant Tony, n'avait pas cherché à mettre un terme à la situation non plus. Au lieu de les virer de la Tour pour leur apprendre à traiter avec respect le propriétaire des lieux, il s'était tout simplement enveloppé dans sa dignité et s'était posé en victime.

Ce qui n'était absolument pas le genre du milliardaire. Lorsqu'il avait un truc à dire, il le disait, peu importe à qui ou comment. Clint se sentait coupable car il voyait la preuve dans le comportement du génie qu'il avait été affecté par son expérience de transfert de personnalité. Et lui, au lieu de s'en inquiéter, avait juste enfoncé Tony par des reproches.

Iron Man semblait toujours si fort, rien ne l'atteignait jamais. Mais Tony était comme Clint finalement, plus fragile que son alias.

Steve avait réussi à réparer les pots cassés. C'était à leur tour maintenant. A son tour pour être plus précis.

Lors de leur mission avec Natasha, ils n'avaient pas discutés de la situation par rapport à Tony, mais il avait remarqué que cela avait malgré tout perturbé la veuve noire. Il savait qu'elle allait arranger les choses de son côté.

Il fallait donc qu'il s'en occupe maintenant. Steve avait profité de leur absence à tous pour aplanir les tensions. Il devait le faire à son tour, pour le bien de l'équipe et pour éviter de se retrouver face à un Hulk en colère. Chose que personne ne voulait. La menace…promesse de Bruce avait bien été comprise par tout le monde. Même si la partie Hawkeye de sa personnalité était tête brulée, il avait un minimum d'instinct de survie quand même.

Puis ses délires avec le milliardaire lui manquaient : les blagues qu'ils faisaient ensemble à Captain America, le temps qu'ils passaient à tester les améliorations son arc et ses flèches et les parties de jeux vidéo enflammées où il gagnait 90% des parties, il avait du talent et non pas de la chance comme ne cessait de le dire Tony.

C'était décidé, il n'allait pas laisser la situation dans cet état une minute de plus. Puis Hawkeye manquait d'action.

* * *

Tony cherchait activement Steve. Il devait absolument le convaincre d'accepter qu'il lui fasse une armure. D'accord il avait son bouclier pour le protéger mais ce n'était pas suffisant ! Pas à notre époque actuelle avec toutes les nouvelles armes qui étaient inventées chaque jours. Captain America ne se rendait absolument pas compte !

C'est pour cela qu'il le cherchait présentement. En plus, Jarvis ce traitre, refusait de lui communiquer la position de Steve. C'est donc ronchon, qu'il avait décidé d'utiliser la bonne vieille méthode pour le retrouver : en cherchant dans chaque pièce de cette immense Tour.

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient réconciliés, le génie avouait qu'il avait passé beaucoup de temps à coller le Captain. Une des conséquences de son isolement volontaire pendant environ un mois. Maintenant il avait besoin de relations sociales. Comme Bruce était parti et qu'il refusait de parler avec les deux agents du SHIELD à cause de sa fierté mal placée, il ne restait que Steve.

Il était en train d'ouvrir la porte de la bibliothèque, quand brusquement tout devient noir.

* * *

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Tony se rendit compte qu'il avait un puissant mal de tête. Et accessoirement qu'il était dans une voiture qui roulait. Conclusion : il venait de se faire enlever. Bon, rester calme ! Quel était l'abruti qui l'avait kidnappé ? Et que voulait-il ? Pour Tony il n'y avait que quatre solutions possibles à cette question, on l'avait enlevé :

1) pour une demande de rançon

2) pour utiliser son incroyable génie

3) pour le faire disparaître : il avait de nombreux ennemis

4) pour abuser de son magnifique corps

Il risqua un coup d'œil vers le côté conducteur et eut la surprise de sa vie. Au vu de l'identité du kidnappeur, aucune de ses quatre hypothèses n'étaient valables.

Il s'agissait de Clint Barton qui était tranquillement au volant en train de siffler joyeusement.

**-****Enfin éveillé Blanche-Neige ? J'ai cru que j'allai devoir t'embrasser pour te réveiller !**

Tony grimaça. Embrasser Œil de Faucon ? Berk ! Pour rien au monde ! Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qu'il avait envie d'embrasser en ce moment et ce n'était pas Clint. Il chassa sans remords le souvenir d'un certain dieu des mensonges de son esprit.

- **Blanche-Neige a été empoisonnée, elle était dans le coma ! C'est la Belle aux bois dormant qui dormait ! Et puis tu n'as rien d'un prince charmant, Robin des bois !**

Le sourire de Clint s'élargit.

- **Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Encore une idée tordue du SHIELD ?**

**-****Pas du tout ! Je voulais te proposer une sortie, mais comme tu m'évitais j'ai pris les devants !**

**-****Et tu ne t'es pas dit, que si je t'évitais, je n'avais pas envie de faire une sortie avec toi ?**

**-****Si mais je m'en fiche ! Ecoute, je sais que ce qui s'est passé ça craint ! Seulement, maintenant il faut régler le problème. On ne peut pas continuer ainsi plus longtemps. Tu n'es pas d'accord ?**

Tony mit plusieurs minutes pour répondre. C'est fou ce qu'un enlèvement pouvait vous rendre grognon.

**-****Ouais, **acquiesça le génie après un silence.

Il fallait être réaliste. Jusqu'à présent aucun des détraqués voulant gouverner/ détruire/ réduire en esclavage le monde (rayez la mention inutile), n'avaient pointé le bout de leur nez. Cela n'allait pas durer indéfiniment. Et si le jour où une nouvelle bande d'aliens dirigés par un dieu psychotique et sexy…on se reprend… arrivent pour envahir la planète de nouveau, la lutte serait plus difficile, s'ils n'étaient pas unis.

Il fallait donc arrêter de faire le gamin et régler cette situation.

Clint reprit la parole :

- **Donc comme toi pas plus que moi, sommes du genre à nous épancher dans une discussion fleur bleue, on va apaiser les tensions d'une autre manière.**

**-****C'est-à-dire ?** demanda le milliardaire intéressé.

Il était très content que l'archer ne veuille pas l'entrainer dans une conversation à cœur ouvert que Bruce affectionnait tant.

- **Tout d'abord je dois te présenter mes excuses. C'est une chose importante pour apaiser la situation. Donc je te demande pardon. Quant à ce que l'on va faire, tu vas le découvrir tout de suite.**

Clint venait juste de se garer.

- **On va s'amuser !**

Tournant la tête vers la fenêtre, Tony eut une vision qui le fit sourire. Une fête foraine.

Sortant de la voiture, il vit Clint en train de fouiller dans le coffre de la voiture.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** questionna le génie.

Clint sortit une mallette de la voiture. La posant sur le toit, il l'ouvrit et en sortit plusieurs accessoires. Il tendit une paire de lunettes et une casquette au milliardaire.

**-****Mets-les ! On ne pourra pas s'amuser, si on se fait arrêter toutes les deux minutes pour signer des autographes.**

Haussant les épaules, Tony s'exécuta. Il avait l'habitude d'attirer la foule où qu'il aille, il avait appris depuis longtemps à faire avec. Mais il comprenait que les autres, surtout un agent du SHIELD puissent avoir de la difficulté à être reconnu partout où ils vont.

Tournant de nouveau son regard vers l'archer, Tony se retint de rire. Clint était en train se coller une fausse moustache. Surprenant l'amusement du génie, Clint lui tira la langue.

Après avoir également enfilé une casquette et des lunettes, Clint observa Tony. Soudainement, il retira sa veste de cuir.

- **Tiens, mets-la et ferme bien la fermeture.**

Tony le regarda perplexe. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore ? Voyant l'air étonné du milliardaire, Clint précisa :

**-****On voit la lumière de ton réacteur ARK au travers de ton t-shirt.**

Comprenant l'acte d'Hawkeye, Tony mit la veste. Enfin camouflés, ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la fête foraine.

* * *

Sifflotant gaiment, Steve s'activait devant les fourneaux. Il était content. Deux heures auparavant, Jarvis l'avait prévenu qu'Iron Man venait de se faire enlever par Hawkeye. Cela ne l'étonnait guère d'œil de Faucon, l'agent n'avait jamais fait dans la subtilité. C'était de toute évidence une façon comme une autre d'assainir la situation conflictuelle avec le génie. Puis au moins Tony était enfin sorti de la Tour. Rien que cela c'était tout un évènement. Certes ce n'était pas un acte volontaire mais qu'importe. Ce qui comptait c'était qui l'était dehors et qu'il voyait autre chose que l'intérieur de cette Tour.

**-****Que nous prépares-tu de bon ?**

Sursautant, le blond se tourna vers Natasha. Parfois il maudissait sa démarche silencieuse qui faisait qu'on ne l'entendait jamais rentrer dans une pièce.

- **Gratin dauphinois et rôti de veau. Pourrais-tu t'annoncer la prochaine fois que tu entres dans une pièce ?**

Souriant malicieusement, la jeune femme ignora sa question. Elle adorait faire sursauter Captain America.

- **On est tout seul ? Où sont les autres ?**

**-****Thor est de nouveau en vadrouille à la recherche de son frère. Et Clint a kidnappé Tony pour l'emmener on-ne-sait-où.**

La rousse haussa un sourcil. C'était bien le genre de Clint ça. Elle se souvenait qu'une fois pour se faire pardonner une bêtise qu'il avait faite, Clint l'avait enfermé dans une pièce avec lui et ne l'avait relâché que lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle lui pardonnait. Clint était très patient et têtu, il avait des méthodes bien à lui aussi. Tony n'avait aucune chance d'y échapper. Lorsqu'ils reviendraient les choses seraient arrangées entre eux.

- **Bien tu veux de l'aide ?**

Cette fois c'est Steve qui sembla amusé.

- **Tu veux que je te rappelle ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois avec les crêpes ?**

**-****C'était la poêle qui était trop usée, **déclara l'espionne avec mauvaise foi.

**-****C'est ce qu'on dit,** sourit le blond.

**-****Je vais te laisser.**

La jeune femme semblait agacée. Elle détestait que l'on pointe ses faiblesses. Elle était douée pour beaucoup de choses mais la cuisine était son point noir. Même le basique de la cuisine, comme faire cuire des pâtes, elle n'y arrivait pas. Soit elles étaient crues soit brulées.

Avant que Steve ne puisse ajouter quelque chose, Natasha sortit prestement de la pièce.

Elle se dirigea vers le bureau de Tony. Elle avait, elle aussi, beaucoup réfléchi à la situation. Elle savait que Tony ne l'appréciait que très peu, étant donné leur passé commun. Pourtant elle devait rétablir un minimum de confiance avec le milliardaire.

Ils n'avaient jamais été amis. Elle ne savait pas s'ils pourraient le devenir un jour, mais pour le bien de l'équipe, la situation ne pouvait rester telle quelle. Puis c'était Tony qui l'hébergeait, et sa chambre à la Tour était beaucoup mieux que celle que le SHIELD mettait à sa disposition. Au-delà de la chambre, la Tour était devenue pour chacun des Avengers : une maison, leur maison.

Donc aujourd'hui elle allait rendre service à Tony Stark. En ouvrant la porte du bureau du milliardaire, elle se retient de pousser un soupir exaspéré. Il y avait des dossiers par dizaines sur le bureau, et même sur le sol.

Lorsque Pepper avait appelé un peu plus tôt dans la journée, c'est elle qui avait répondu. La jeune femme au téléphone était furieuse, Tony avait laissé les dossiers s'empiler durant sa période d'ermite, ce qui bloquait de nombreuses situations chez Stark Industrie. Elle voulait parler à Tony, mais étant absent, Natasha avait promis de s'en occuper. Certes elle n'avait pas le génie de Stark, mais elle était très intelligente malgré tout. Ce n'était pas une pile de dossier qui allait lui faire peur.

* * *

L'espionne était donc en face de cette énorme pile de dossiers. Soupirant, elle commença à se mettre au travail. Elle en aurait pour la journée à trier tous les dossiers. Ce serait un cadeau pour Tony que de l'aider dans sa paperasse Elle espérait que ça allègerait la tension entre Tony et elle.

**-****Tu es trop nul !**

**-****Oh, la ferme ! On ne peut pas tous être aussi doué que toi !**

Au stand de tir à l'arc, Clint critiquait les tirs plus ou moins précis de Tony. Ils avaient convenu ensemble de faire toutes les attractions de la fête. Seulement, Tony avait interdit à Clint de faire du tir à l'arc. Selon le génie, il risquerait de se faire découvrir à cause de la précision de ses tirs et également de ruiner le forain.

Clint avait râlé mais lui avait donné raison. L'archer s'était cependant fait un plaisir de noyer le milliardaire de conseils techniques. Inspirant, Tony visa puis tira. En plein centre !

- **Ah ! Tu vois que j'ai réussi !**

Puis au forain, il dit :

**-****Je veux cette peluche-là !**

Il désignait une des peluches présentées sur le hait du stand. Récupérant sa peluche, les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers le stand suivant.

**-****Sérieusement ? **demanda Clint en jetant un œil à la peluche.

- **Quoi ?** ricana Tony. **Elle est géniale cette peluche.**

Regard blasé d'Hawkeye. Evidemment que le jouet était génial : c'était une peluche Iron Man.

Clint se retint avec peine de faire un commentaire sur le narcissisme du génie.

Arrivé devant la prochaine attraction, les deux hommes se mirent d'accord en un seul coup d'œil.

**-****Je propose que l'on fasse l'impasse sur cette attraction.**

**-****Je suis d'accord !**

Ils s'éloignèrent précipitamment du « tunnel de l'amour ».

**-****Regarde ! Il y a des montagnes russes là-bas !**

**-****Super ! Allons-y !**

* * *

Steve frappa à la porte du bureau de Tony.

- **Natasha ! Tu dois venir manger ! Ça fait des heures que tu es là-dedans.**

**-****Je ne peux pas ! Je suis occupée là !**

Le blond décida de rentrer dans le bureau. Il ouvrit la porte et vit la jeune femme entourée de dossiers. Il y avait des dossiers à perte de vue. Prenant un dossier au hasard, il l'ouvrit et lu « budget prévisionnel du pôle recherche et développement » suivi de plusieurs graphiques incompréhensibles.

C'était quoi ça ? Du chinois ? Et Natasha qui bossait dessus depuis des heures.

**-****Natasha, tu ne peux pas faire ça toute seule ! C'est trop de travail !**

L'espionne se retourna brusquement vers Captain America. Elle avait un air dangereux sur le visage.

- **Pose ce dossier tout de suite ! Il était classé ! Ne viens pas déranger mon classement ! Sors d'ici ! Tu chamboules mon travail ! Dehors !**

C'est ainsi que le pauvre homme fut mis à la porte. Il voulait seulement aider ! Il n'avait jamais vu la Veuve Noire dans cet état. Elle qui avait toujours une parfaite maîtrise d'elle-même, elle semblait être au bord du désespoir.

Bon, Steve essayerait de revenir plus tard. Avec son bouclier, on ne sait jamais. En attendant, il allait mettre au frigo le repas de BlackWidow.

* * *

C'est quelques heures plus tard en rigolant, que Tony et Clint retournèrent à la Tour. Ils s'étaient bien amusés. Après les montagnes russes, ils avaient visités le palais des glaces, mangé des gaufres au Nutella, puis avaient terminé avec les machines à sous.

Ils étaient donc tous les deux très satisfait. Cependant, rien n'aurait pu les préparer à ce qui arriva lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent à l'étage des résidents.

Captain America les attendait. Enfin plus précisément, il attendait Tony. Dès que le milliardaire apparut dans son champs de vision, le blond lui saut dessus.

- **Tony, tu es enfin là !**

**-****Je t'ai autant manqué que ça ? Pourtant ces derniers jours on était toujours fourré ensemble !**

Joli euphémisme pour dire que le génie s'était accroché à Steve comme une moule à son rocher.

Captain ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, attrapant le bras de Tony, il l'entraîna à sa suite.

**-****Il y a un très gros problème Tony ! Faut que tu fasses quelque chose ! J'ai essayé mais elle est devenue folle !**

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait encore ? Le milliardaire était perdu ! Il partait une journée et tout d'effondrait !

C'est en se posant des questions que Tony finit par arriver devant son bureau. La porte était ouverte, et à l'intérieur on pouvait voir une furie rousse en train de manipuler des dossiers. Pas n'importe quels dossiers en plus ! SES dossiers ! Il allait entrer dans la pièce pour expliquer à l'espionne qu'elle pouvait peut-être se permettre choses au SHIELD, mais qu'ici c'était sa Tour ! Personne n'entrait dans son bureau, ni ne touchait à ses dossiers !

Cependant, avant qu'il n'ait pu s'avancer dans la pièce, Steve le retint.

Il lui chuchota discrètement à l'oreille :

**-****Vas-y doucement ! Sans gestes brusques ! Elle est très dangereuse !**

Enfin pas si discrètement que cela, car la furie rousse en question se tourna vers eux. Dès que son regard rencontra Tony, il s'éclaira. Natasha posa le dossier qu'elle avait en main, et la seconde qui suivit se précipita sur Tony, et l'entraina à sa suite dans le bureau tout en fermant la porte au nez de Captain America.

Ne se préoccupant pas du fait qu'elle avait une nouvelle fois mit Steve à la porte, elle prit la parole sans laisser le temps à Tony d'en placer une.

- **Ici,** dit-elle en désignant une pile de dossiers, **c'est tout ce que tu dois signer en priorité. Là, c'est tous les projets des différents services, j'en ai fait un résumé audio enregistré par Jarvis, tu pourras l'écouter en faisant autre chose. Cette pile ce sont toutes les personnes qui veulent faire des affaires avec toi, tu devrais lire les dossiers et décider ce que tu feras.**

La jeune femme finit son monologue puis s'effondra sur une chaise. Elle semblait littéralement épuisée. Tony, lui restait perplexe. Son regard naviguait entre les piles de dossiers organisées et la Veuve Noire. Elle avait vraiment passé la journée à trier ses dossiers ?

Personne n'avait jamais fait ça. Même lui ne le faisait pas, pour dire. Et curieusement, cela le touchait, qu'elle ait pris du temps pour lui, pour l'aider dans une tâche longue et ennuyeuse. Elle lui avancé le travail d'une manière considérable.

Tony ne parlait toujours pas, et Natasha était trop fatiguée pour briser le silence. Pourtant ce n'était pas un silence gêné. Il était même plutôt confortable. Malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait reprocher à la rousse, et il y avait beaucoup de choses, elle pouvait être d'une aide rapide et efficace.

A un moment il fallait cesser de lutter. C'est pour cela que la seule chose qu'il dit fut :

- **On commande des pizzas ce soir. Ça te dit ?**

Un sourire. Un regard. Ils s'étaient compris.

* * *

Quoique l'on puisse dire de Bruce Banner et de son colocataire le géant vert Hulk, il était unanimement reconnu que l'homme était doté d'une patience d'ange. Il le prouvait très régulièrement. Comme en ce moment, par exemple.

Il venait de rentrer de deux longues semaines d'une mission humanitaire dans le tiers-monde. Il avait décidé de renter un peu plus tôt que prévu. En théorie, il aurait dû rester une semaine de plus, mais il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour les résidents de la tour ainsi que de l'ambiance qu'il pouvait bien y avoir. Certes il avait dit qu'il ne s'en mêlerait pas, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Donc il était revenu.

Depuis il avait l'impression que mademoiselle La Guigne le trouvait à son goût et refusait de le lâcher.

Tout d'abord son avion avait eu six heures de retard. Il avait pris son mal en patience, car tous les passagers étaient dans le même cas que lui.

Ensuite, alors qu'il venait enfin d'arriver à bon port, un homme en costard-cravate lui vola son taxi sous son nez en le regardant de haut Ce n'était pas si grave que cela après tout, il y en avait d'autres des taxis. Seulement, il n'avait pas pu prendre le taxi suivant, car il l'avait galamment laissé à une jeune femme enceinte jusqu'aux yeux.

Lorsqu'il avait enfin réussi à grimper dans un taxi, la malchance l'avait poursuivi. Des bouchons à perte de vue. Avec désespoir, il songeait que s'il était parti à pied en sortant de l'aéroport, il aurait déjà parcouru la moitié du chemin.

Si on s'en tenait aux prévisions de la loi de Murphy, alors lorsqu'il arriverait à destination, la tour serait dans un état lamentable.

Après deux heures passés dans les ralentissements routiers, tout en pensant au pire, Bruce arriva à la tour. A peine, sortît du véhicule jaune, qu'une pluie diluvienne s'abattit sur le scientifique. C'était décidemment vraiment pas de chance !

Traînant avec difficulté ses valises, il entra dans la tour, direction l'étage des résidents. En sortant de l'ascenseur, il entendit de nombreux cris provenant du salon :

**-****Tue-le !**

**-****Détruis-le !**

**-****Anéantis le mal !**

Affligé par les péripéties de sa journée, Bruce pensa instantanément au pire. Les Avengers avaient perdu la tête et était en train d'essayer de tuer Tony. Le scientifique se précipita dans le salon, il devait les empêcher de faire cela.

Avec stupeur, il tomba sur la dernière scène qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Steve et Tony était bien en train de s'affronter oui, mais avec un jeu vidéo de boxe, sous les encouragements de Clint et Natasha. Il avait dû faire du bruit en entrant, car tout le monde tourna la tête vers lui.

**-****Bruce !** s'exclama Tony en souriant. **Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas prévenus que tu revenais ? On serait venu te chercher à l'aéroport !**

Quel soulagement ! Bruce sentit toute la pression retomber. La situation semblait avoir évoluée positivement.

Par contre, il manquait quelqu'un dans le salon. Où était Thor ? S'il était absent cela voulait dire que ses relations avec Tony en étaient toujours au même point. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il allait avoir une conversation musclée avec le dieu blond. Une sympathique discussion où il allait devenir vert. Il avait prévenu de toutes manières !

En attendant, il allait profiter de la soirée avec les autres.

- **Je voulais vous faire une surprise,** annonça le scientifique.

Ce qui dans les faits n'était pas faux. Seulement, il y avait eu une toute autre intention derrière. Mais les autres n'étaient pas obligés de le savoir.

Ce soir-là fut la meilleure soirée depuis longtemps.

* * *

Pendant que l'ambiance était au beau fixe à la tour, de l'autre côté de la ville, dans un quartier délabré, le silence régnait. Enfin presque. Si quiconque tendait l'oreille, on pouvait entendre de très légers gémissements dans un petit studio minable au quatrième étage d'un vieil immeuble. Si une personne s'y était aventurée, il aurait vu une étrange personne entièrement bleue, recroquevillée en position fœtale sur le sol. Seulement personne n'était là.

A suivre

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. A bientôt !


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous, voici le dernier chapitre ce cette histoire. Comme toujours rien ne m'appartient sauf l'idée. Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 4 : Thor Odinson

Thor était encore parti en vadrouille. Depuis la fameuse discussion avec Bruce, enfin son monologue plutôt, le blond n'était que très peu rentré à la Tour. Il avait eu besoin de réfléchir à ses actes et au moyen de tout arranger.

Les seules fois où il était retourné à la Tour, il avait appris avec plaisir que les autres membres du groupe s'étaient réconciliés avec Tony. Si cela l'avait contenté, cela lui avait également mis la pression.

Car tout le monde le regardait avec l'attente qu'il améliore la situation avec le milliardaire. Et même à lui, ça lui faisait de la peine de voir le raidissement du génie, lorsqu'ils étaient dans la même pièce.

Pourtant il avait essayé de trouver un moyen de faire la paix. Cependant n'ayant que des références Asgardiennes, il avait tout d'abord décidé de ramener un présent à Tony. A Asgard, lorsqu'un honneur a été bafoué, il était coutume que celui qui avait fait l'offense aille à la chasse et ramène une proie à l'offensé. Evidemment, plus la proie était rare et difficile à chasser, plus le présent avait de la valeur.

Il était donc tout naturellement parti sur cette idée. Il en avait vaguement touché deux mots à Clint, car il était celui qui avait le plus d'expérience dans la chasse parmi les mortels. Enfin, en théorie, étant donné qu'il maniait l'arc comme personne et que l'arc était très utilisé pour les chasses à Asgard…

Il avait été tellement excité par son idée, que l'archer avait à peine eu le temps de lui dire de faire attention aux animaux protégés que le blond était déjà parti.

Il s'était bien-sûr demandé ce qu'étaient des animaux protégés. Etait-ce des êtres magiques qui matérialisaient des boucliers autour d'eux ? Peut-être, cela l'étonnait quand même venant d'une jeune planète comme Midgard. Cependant pourquoi pas, après tout cette planète et ses habitants ne cessaient de le surprendre.

Il s'était avéré plus tard, en tombant sur un ours immense, et en appelant Clint pour vérifier si cette offrande était convenable, _« il n'allait pas tuer un animal s'il ne convenait pas »_, qu'il s'était trompé sur la signification de ces mots. Déjà en appelant l'ami Barton, il était tombé sur Natasha par erreur, il n'arrivait jamais à faire fonctionner correctement cet appareil _« un starkphone, lui avait dit l'ami Stark »._

Natasha, bien qu'étonnée de recevoir un appel du dieu blond, mit quelques secondes à comprendre la situation. Elle lui expliqua que les espèces protégées étaient des animaux qu'il ne fallait surtout pas chasser car ils étaient en voie de disparition. Tout en maudissant Clint sur plusieurs générations pour sa stupidité, elle lui dit clairement que ce n'était pas de cette façon que l'on procédait ici pour présenter des excuses. Que l'on utilisait des préceptes moins barbares.

_« Barbares »_ ? Thor s'était légèrement vexé à ces propos. C'était pourtant bien les humains qui disaient « qu'ils avaient d'autres chats à fouetter » ! Sur Asgard, au moins on ne torturait pas les animaux, on les achevait proprement. Ils étaient fous ces humains !

Voilà comment sa merveilleuse idée était tombée à l'eau.

Pour l'instant, il n'avait pas trop le choix. Il devait retourner à la Tour pour demander des conseils, puisque seul il n'arrivait à rien de correct. De plus, l'ami Banner venait juste de revenir, il allait pouvoir l'éclairer. Bien décidé à se réconcilier avec l'ami Stark, il vola en direction de la Tour.

* * *

Assis sur son lit, Tony n'allait pas bien. Pourtant sa vie s'était grandement améliorée depuis peu de temps. Il avait retrouvé la plupart de ses amis et leurs relations s'étaient consolidées. Ils faisaient plus d'activités ensemble. Donc théoriquement tout devrait aller pour le mieux. Seulement, il n'était toujours pas en bon terme avec Thor et penser à Thor l'amenait automatiquement à penser à Loki.

Le dieu des mensonges était devenu son enfer personnel. Il pensait à lui constamment. Il n'arrivait même plus à se concentrer sur ses créations pour dire.

Sans le dire à personne, il menait des recherches en parallèle de celles de Thor. Et rien ! Il ne trouvait pas le début d'une piste. Loki l'obsédait. Il lui avait dit qu'il viendrait le retrouver, il lui avait promis lors de leur dernière rencontre. Le dieu n'avait pas tenu sa promesse. Cette constatation le faisait beaucoup souffrir. En même temps, on ne l'avait pas baptisé le dieu des mensonges pour rien. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Pourquoi le dieu voudrait de lui ? Même s'il était une des personnes les plus intelligentes de cette planète. Cela n'avait jamais suffi à son père, alors cela ne suffirait certainement pas à un dieu.

Les seules fois où il arrivait à penser à autre chose, c'est lorsqu'il était avec ses amis. C'est pour cela qu'il avait multiplié les activités avec les autres. Pour arrêter de songer au Jotun.

Que pouvait-il donc faire ? Aller voir Bruce et lui dire : « Je suis obsédé jour et nuit par un dieu qui a voulu nous réduire en esclavage, c'est grave docteur ? »

Et encore, le pire serait de lui dire ce qu'il avait envie de lui faire, de faire avec lui, et ce qu'il voulait que Loki lui fasse. Donc il ne lui dirait pas. Il n'était pas fan de discussions en général, encore moins de discussions gênantes. Il était coincé. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Discuter, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Et actuellement tout le monde était occupé. Enfin, tout le monde sauf Thor !

Jarvis l'avait informé qu'il était rentré il y a environ un quart d'heure et qu'il avait rejoint Bruce qui était dans le laboratoire. Il était logique de penser que le dieu blond avait rejoint le scientifique pour parler avec lui.

Thor n'avait aucune autre raison d'aller dans le laboratoire. La seule fois où il y était allé par le passé, il avait regardé fixement le microscope et l'ordinateur et avait demandé si ces outils servaient à faire de la nourriture. Autant dire qu'après une explication qui avait rendu le dieu confus, il n'y avait plus jamais mis les pieds. Avant aujourd'hui.

Peut-être devrait-il parler avec le dieu ? Même si Thor lui rappelait douloureusement son frère, ils étaient clairement les deux seules personnes sur cette planète à s'inquiéter pour Loki. Encore faudrait-il trouver un moyen pour qu'ils discutent sans que le blond ne lui saute à la gorge pour venger la « vertu » de son frère.

En plein dans ses réflexions, il n'entendit pas tout de suite, que l'on frappait à sa porte.

**-****Entrez !**

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant le dieu blond l'air gêné, enter dans sa chambre. Qu'allait-il lui arriver encore ?

* * *

Thor était revenu à la Tour. Il avait décidé de parler à l'Ami Banner. L'homme allait surement pouvoir l'aider. Jarvis, la voix des murs, fut assez aimable pour lui indiquer que le physicien était dans le laboratoire. C'est donc d'un bon pas décidé qu'il rejoignit Bruce.

Bruce, lui était tranquillement dans le laboratoire en train de réaliser différentes analyses supplémentaires sur le sang du Hulk. Il était plutôt de bonne humeur, car depuis que Tony avait cessé de jouer les ermites, il pouvait de nouveau avoir accès à cette pièce. Certes, il y avait plusieurs laboratoires dans la Tour. Cependant celui-ci était le meilleur ! Il était grand, exposé idéalement plein sud, possédait une grande baie vitrée, avait un store génial qui ne laissait filtrer aucune lumière si besoin pour expérience, avait un frigo, et bientôt allait avoir une douche. Donc c'était le laboratoire parfait, et il était très content de travailler dedans tranquillement sans que rien ne vienne perturber ce merveilleux moment. Tout était tranquille.

Enfin tranquille, jusqu'à ce qu'un grand dieu blond décide de faire irruption dans la pièce avec toute la délicatesse qui le caractérisait.

- **Bonjour, ami Banner. J'ai besoin de tes conseils !**

Bien, déjà qu'il gardait rancune à Thor pour ne pas avoir fait l'effort de se réconcilier avec Tony, en plus il venait le déranger ! S'il voulait des conseils pour retrouver son frère, il allait avoir de gros problèmes ! Il allait se retrouver face au Hulk et allait passer par la fenêtre avec perte et fracas avant qu'il ne puisse avoir le temps de dire « Loki ».

Bruce étant l'homme gentil qu'il était, décida de laisser le bénéfice du doute au dieu, avant d'utiliser la manière forte.

- **Je t'écoute.**

Thor, absolument pas conscient du danger qui le menaçait, se mit à expliquer en souriant :

**-****J'ai besoin de ton aide pour l'Ami de métal. Je crains de ne pas savoir comment arranger les choses avec l'Ami Stark.**

Bruce, entendant ces propos, sentit une tension dont il n'avait pas eu conscience jusque-là, se dénouer dans son dos.

- **Eh bien Thor, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais te conseiller, à part te dire de discuter avec lui et de mettre les choses à plat. Tu lui as fait du mal, tu sais, lorsque tu l'as accusé de salir ton frère.**

Thor devint penaud à l'entente du discours de son ami. Il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas eu une réaction très appropriée, mais il avait eu tellement de manquements par rapport à son frère dans le passé qu'il avait voulu compenser, avec semble-t-il un peu trop de zèle. Il avait exagéré ses propos et avait blessé un ami au passage, ce dont il n'était pas fier.

- **Est-ce que lui parler sera suffisant ?**

**-****Peut-être pas, mais ce sera un bon début ! Va le voir, Thor ! Maintenant ! Il est dans sa chambre actuellement.**

Sans comprendre comment, Thor se retrouva soudainement mit à la porte du laboratoire. Voyant qu'il n'avait guère le choix, le dieu prit son courage à deux mains, et se dirigea vers la chambre du milliardaire.

* * *

Thor se demandait vraiment comment il pouvait débuter cette conversation. Il avait de la difficulté à faire dans la subtilité. Sauf lorsque Loki était concerné, car alors la subtilité était une question de survie face au dieu des mensonges.

Tony, lui, le regardait, semblant attendre que le blond lui explique son intrusion dans sa chambre. Le silence durait depuis une dizaine de minutes lorsque le dieu craqua. Il ne supportait réellement pas les silences gênés. Tant pis s'il mettait les pieds dans le plat.

**-****Je suis désolé Ami Stark, pour mon comportement envers toi. Je n'ai pas bien agit. Seulement, tu comprends, j'ai vraiment été en dessous de tout avec mon frère. Alors le voir qu'il préférait te fréquenter, toi, un simple mortel, sans offense Ami Stark, au lieu de me fréquenter moi son frère, je l'ai mal pris. Puis mon frère a eu des relations où ses partenaires n'étaient pas corrects avec lui, et je n'ai pas réagi. C'est pour cela que j'ai eu des paroles assez vives à ton égard. Je ne voulais pas que cela recommence et j'ai mal jugé la situation. Je te présente humblement mes excuses et j'espère que tu pourras me pardonner mes paroles malheureuses.**

Tony était assommé par le flux de paroles du dieu blond. Il était un peu perturbé par ce monologue où Thor se mettait à nu, ce qui était contraire à ses habitudes. C'était d'ailleurs assez gênant. Mais quelque part, il comprenait. Lui non plus n'avait pas eu de relations familiales faciles. Il était bien placé pour savoir que l'on pourrait faire n'importe quoi pour regagner l'affection d'un membre de sa famille.

Puis il semblait que Thor soit comme lui, les conversations difficiles ne sont pas son truc. Il fallait donc désamorcer cela au plus vite. C'est pour cela que la réponse du milliardaire fut un simple :

**-****Ok !**

Le blond en fut intimement soulagé. Il avait pu se rattraper. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il remarqua l'état de Tony. L'homme avait d'immenses cernes sous les yeux. Thor n'était pas assez narcissique pour croire que l'homme était dans un état pareil car ils étaient tous les deux en froid. Ce qui voulait dire que l'Homme de Métal avait un problème qui était assez grave pour perturber son sommeil. En tant qu'ami fraichement réconcilié, il se devait de venir en aide au mortel. Même s'il n'était pas le mieux placé pour cela, sauf s'il fallait aller combattre. Cependant l'Ami Stark n'était pas du genre à se mettre dans cet état pour un combat, il était d'ailleurs toujours très content pour aller au combat.

**-****Vas-tu bien Ami de Métal ?**

Il savait très bien que la question était stupide. Il avait des yeux, bien-sûr que le mortel n'allait pas bien. Seulement, il ne voyait pas trop comment amener la discussion sur le tapis, pour faire avouer ce qui n'allait pas à Tony. Si son frère avait été là, il l'aurait fait parler en un temps record, à coup de manipulations. Le dieu de la foudre reconnaissait cette méthode à sa juste valeur, malheureusement seul son frère la maitrisait. Lui, était plus doué pour cogner sur les gens, il l'avouait sans honte, après tout il fallait de tout pour constituer une société équilibrée.

- **Ca va !,** déclara mollement Tony

Evidemment, il ne fallait pas compter avec la coopération du génie. Cela aurait été trop facile autrement.

**-****Ami Stark, je vois bien que tu as l'air fatigué. Y aurait-il quelque chose qui pèse sur ton esprit ?**

Tony restait silencieux. Il avait envie de parler de Loki, surtout avec une personne qui n'avait pas envie d'arracher les yeux du dieu des mensonges, mais parler d'une obsession au frère de la dite obsession, n'était certainement pas une idée de génie.

- **Tu peux me parler, Ami de Métal. Je ne parlerai à personne de tes tracas, si c'est ce qui t'inquiètes.**

Non ce n'était pas ce qui l'inquiétait. Plutôt comment le dieu de la foudre allait réagir s'il lui disait qu'il était gravement obsédé de façon sexuelle par son frère. Ça allait passait crème, c'était certain. Surtout que ceci était justement la cause de leur froid, alors mettre le sujet sur le tapis alors qu'il venait juste de se réconcilier, était relativement compliqué.

**-****Non, j'ai confiance en toi Thor, ce n'est pas ça.**

**-****Quel est le problème alors ?**

Prenant une profonde inspiration, qui pourrait bien être la dernière le milliardaire décida de se lancer. Tant pis s'il se faisait électrocuter violemment par la suite.

**-****C'est ton frère le problème.**

**-****L'as-tu revu depuis le rituel ? T'as t'il fait du mal ?**

**-****Non, je ne l'ai pas revu, et il ne m'as rien fait non plus.**

**-****Alors en quoi mon frère te pose-t-il problème ?**

**-****Je n'arrête pas de penser à lui d'accord ? Jour et nuit, il ne quitte pas mon esprit. Il est partout, jusque dans mes rêves. Je le vois à chaque instant de chaque foutue journée et c'est en train de me détruire ! Il n'est pas présent mais il est quand même là en moi…**

Ça y était. C'était sorti, maintenant Thor allait pouvoir le pulvériser à sa guise.

Cependant le dieu blond n'était pas du tout dans cet état d'esprit. Il venait pour la première fois de son existence, qui était pourtant longue, de rencontrer une personne qui était prête à se rendre malade pour son frère. Et cette personne était un être humain, un mortel, parmi tous les êtres de l'univers, il avait fallu que ce soit un membre cette espèce si fragile qui soit la première personne à s'intéresser à ce point à son petit frère. Cela rendait Thor très ému. Il comprenait encore plus que les êtres humains étaient peut-être une espèce fragile par rapport aux autres, ils pouvaient être extraordinaires.

- **Ami Stark, je suis très heureux de voir que tu tiens à mon frère jusqu'à te rendre malade. Enfin une autre personne que moi, voit la valeur de mon frère. Rien que pour cela même si tu es un mortel, je ne m'opposerai pas à une relation avec Loki. Mon frère mérite tout l'amour qu'il peut recevoir.**

Tony était très surpris. Non seulement il ne se faisait pas pulvériser pour ses aveux mais en plus le dieu voulait le marier avec son frère et ça il n'était pas d'accord ! Il arrivait tout juste à avouer que Loki l'obsédait, mais l'obsession ce n'était pas de l'amour. Il avait juste envie de faire des choses cochonnes avec le dieu brun, pas convoler en justes noces. Le blond était parti dans un délire où il ne voulait pas le suivre. Pourtant il ne pouvait pas dire à Thor qu'il n'aimait pas son frère, qu'il voulait juste le baiser, là pour le coup il allait mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Il fallait être prudent.

**-****Thor, je n'ai jamais dit que j'aimais ton frère.**

**-****C'est vrai Ami Stark, mais c'est normal. Toi et Loki, vous ne vous connaissez pas, et l'amour demande des bases solides comme la connaissance de l'autre. Mais il t'attire, tu ne peux le nier étant donné ton comportement lors de votre échange de personnalité.**

C'est vrai qu'il ne pouvait nier ce fait. Le dieu des mensonges l'attirait. Cela ne l'avait jamais complexé d'être attiré par les femmes et les hommes à la fois, deux fois plus de plaisir. Mais un dieu déséquilibré, c'était déjà une autre paire de manches. Il fallait qu'il mette de suite les choses au clair avec Thor, pour qu'il ne se fasse pas de fausses idées.

**-****Ecoutes Thor…**

Brusquement, le dieu tomba violemment à genoux sur le sol, tenant sa tête en gémissant de douleur. Tony se précipita vers lui pour l'aider. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, le blond allait bien et en une seconde il était sur le sol, souffrant le martyr.

Cela dura quelques secondes, puis la douleur sembla se stopper. Thor se releva comme si rien ne venait de se produire.

**-****Thor ? Tout va bien ?**

L'Asgardien avait un gigantesque sourire aux lèvres.

- **Ami Stark, je viens de recevoir un message télépathique de Loki. Je dois partir !**

Sans plus d'explications, Thor s'en alla, laissant le brun avec des questions sans réponses.

* * *

Il existait une évidence dans l'univers, une chose constante. Cette chose était que Loki, le dieu des mensonges, du chaos et de beaucoup d'autres choses encore, avait une malchance monstrueuse.

Celle-ci avait encore fait effet durant ce dernier mois. Il y avait eu un problème juste après le rituel pour rétablir leurs personnalités d'origine entre le mortel Stark et lui. Depuis, il n'avait pu changer son apparence, il était toujours sous sa forme de Jotun. Il n'arrivait pas à reprendre son autre forme.

Sa magie avait également été franchement perturbée. Il pouvait à peine exercer ses pouvoirs. Seulement pour quelques petites choses, comme réguler la température de ce studio insalubre, et influencer les livreurs de nourriture pour qu'ils oublient qu'ils l'avaient vu.

Le dieu des mensonges était vraiment très mal en point. Il était actuellement transi de froid. Tout dans sa situation lui faisait penser qu'il était malade, seulement il savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Il avait déjà était malade durant son enfance et adolescence, mais en aucun cas sa magie n'en avait été affectée.

Pour l'instant, Loki était recroquevillé en boule sur un vieux canapé où les ressorts commençaient à sortir, avec une couverture en laine usée sur lui. Avec sa magie, il avait augmenté la température de la pièce. Il faisait présentement 37° Celsius. Pourtant le dieu n'arrivait pas à se réchauffer. Il avait tellement froid. C'était peut-être parce qu'il était sous sa forme de Jotun.

Cela commençait à devenir invivable pour lui. Il avait perdu la notion du temps. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée, sur la durée qu'il avait passé dans cette pièce pourrie. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ?

Outre ses indispositions physiques, il y avait une autre chose qui lui posait problème. Il s'agissait du misérable mortel : Tony Stark. Enfin, plus si misérable que ça si l'on devait être honnête. Car depuis la fin du rituel, l'homme l'obsédait. Il faisait de nombreux rêves sur lui. Parfois, lorsqu'il passait par des périodes de fièvre et qu'il délirait, il avait l'impression de le voir dans cette pièce avec lui.

Dans ses pensées, le milliardaire apparaissait dans deux phases complétement opposées.

Quelquefois, l'homme qui ne quittait jamais ses rêves, était d'une grande tendresse avec lui, le câlinait, lui chuchotait des mots doux à l'oreille. Dans la même continuité, il lui arrivait de rêver du génie dans une situation beaucoup plus sensuelle et excitante.

Ce qui ne manquait pas de le décevoir amèrement lorsqu'il se réveillait seul et tremblant de froid dans ce studio délabré.

Malheureusement, il arrivait de plus en plus souvent ces temps-ci, que l'apparition de Tony soit atroce. A ces moments-là, il voyait l'homme devenir mauvais et cruel. Il se moquait de son apparence de Jotun, lui criait qu'il ne voulait plus jamais que le dieu l'approche.

Ses cauchemars le rendaient toujours extrêmement triste. Une fois après un de ses rêves horribles, il en avait même pleuré.

Il se rendait compte que son état physique se détériorait. La douleur était apparue peu de temps auparavant. C'était une douleur persistante qui ne le quittait pas.

Plus il s'affaiblissait, plus c'était le Tony méchant qui apparaissait dans son esprit fatigué.

Il avait besoin d'aide. Il ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, et il n'était pas assez en forme pour le découvrir et trouver une solution.

Mais qui pourrait bien vouloir l'aider ? La réponse lui arriva instantanément. Thor, évidemment. Son imbécile heureux de grand frère. Bien-sûr qu'il allait l'aider. Et après cela, il allait le coller comme une moule à son rocher. Toutes décisions entrainaient des conséquences. Disons que cette conséquence-là n'allait pas être la pire qu'il avait vécu.

Pour le moment, il devait juste essayer de concentrer assez de sa magie pour lancer un appel au dieu blond. S'il y arrivait son frère pourrait le localiser très facilement.

Le Jotun ferma les yeux et réussit à matérialiser une aura verte autour de lui. Au bout de deux minutes, Loki perdit connaissance à cause de l'effort qu'il venait de fournir.

Cependant l'appel à son frère était bien parti.

* * *

Thor était en train de survoler la ville à la vitesse de l'éclair. Pour la première fois depuis un mois, il avait ressenti son frère. Juste après s'être réconcilié avec l'homme de métal, cela était obligatoirement un signe du destin ! Comme si son frère n'était pas d'accord avec la façon dont il avait traité le mortel, et qu'il avait attendu qu'il répare ses erreurs pour le contacter.

Il avait été d'ailleurs très content d'avoir vu brièvement dans le regard de Tony Stark, une lueur de soulagement lorsqu'il lui avait dit que son frère l'avait appelé. Peut-être que le mortel pouvait être digne de son frère après tout. Car sur toutes les relations que Loki avait pu avoir dans le passé, très peu de ses compagnons ou compagnes s'étaient inquiétés pour lui. Ce serait à voir plus tard, avec l'avis de son frère sur la question.

Il était en train de se diriger vers un des quartiers pauvres de la ville. Les bâtiments étaient pour le moins, dans un état de délabrement avancé. Qu'est-ce que son petit frère faisait dans un endroit pareil ?

Il ressentit la présence de Loki dans un petit studio au quatrième étage d'un immeuble qui semblait sur le point de s'effondrer. Par Odin, cet appartement était plus petit que la salle de bains des serviteurs dans le palais d'Asgard.

Il découvrit Loki sans conscience sur un vieux canapé. Il se précipita vers lui. Il le secoua doucement pour le réveiller.

- **Loki ! Loki, réveille-toi !**

Le dieu brun ouvrit les yeux désorienté. Lorsqu'il comprit que Thor était face à lui, il lui hurla dessus :

**-****Tourne-toi ! Ne me regarde pas ainsi ! Pas sous cette forme !**

Thor soupira tristement. Voir son frère se détester ainsi était très difficile.

- **Loki, je t'ai déjà vu ainsi ! Souviens-ti mon frère, j'ai pu te voir plusieurs fois sous cette forme ! Tu ne l'avais pas aussi mal pris lors du rituel.**

**-****Parce qu'à ce moment-là je n'avais pas le choix****, ****maintenant je l'ai ! Et puis…**

Le reste de sa phrase se perdit dans une quinte de toux. Thor décida alors de prendre les choses en mains. Loki était un quelqu'un d'extrêmement têtu donc il ne lui laisserait pas le choix.

Il souleva délicatement son frère dans ses bras. Pourtant malgré sa douceur, Loki gémit de douleur. Puis il se plaça de sorte à ce que son frère son frère soit assis sur lui dans ses bras. De cette façon, il pourrait le réchauffer. Les Asgardiens avaient une température légèrement supérieure à celle des humains. Et comme tout le monde le sait : comme règle de survie, la chaleur corporelle est la plus efficace contre le froid.

- **Mon frère, peu importe ta forme ! Cela ne change pas mon amour pour toi !**

**-****Seigneur, Thor ! Tais-toi !**

**-****Que t'arrives-t-il Loki ?**

**-****… Je l'ignore…C'est comme ça depuis la fin du rituel…**

Thor resserra son étreinte.

**-****Je vais t'aider mon frère. Mais je ne vais pas y arriver tout seul ! je dois faire appel à mes amis !**

**-****NON ! Je te l'interdis !**

**-****Loki…**

**-****J'ai dit non ! Débrouille-toi tout seul !**

Seulement pour pouvoir s'opposer à son entêté de petit frère, Thor avait appris à passer par des moyens détournés pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. C'est pour cela qu'il insista.

- **Permets-moi au moins de faire venir l'homme de métal. Il a une dette envers toi. Tu l'as aidé, ce n'est que justice qu'il te vienne aide à son tour.**

Loki réfléchit un instant, il était partagé. D'un côté, il voulait revoir le mortel, afin apaiser son esprit qui le cherchait inlassablement. Néanmoins d'un autre côté, il ne voulait pas que Tony le voit affaibli de cette façon. Le génie n'avait pas eu l'air dégouté ou horrifié par son apparence de Jotun, mais à ce moment-là, il était en forme ! Pas la larve qu'il était maintenant.

Seulement, il voulait vraiment le voir ! Avec son sourire joueur, et ses yeux brillants d'intelligence.

Thor voyait bien que son frère réfléchissait à sa proposition. Il le sentait s'agiter dans ses bras.

- **D'accord. Mais uniquement lui !**

Heureusement que Loki ne vit pas le sourire satisfait de ainé. Sinon, nul doute qu'il aurait piqué une crise monstrueuse. Il était trop fatigué pour se rendre compte qu'une fois de plus Thor avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait.

Sortant un minuscule Starkphone de sa poche, Thor réussit plus ou moins à la manipuler pour passer un appel sans que l'appareil fragile se brise entre ses mains.

**-****Ami Stark ?**

**-****Non, Thor. C'est Clint, je te jure, il faut vraiment que je t'apprenne à te servir correctement d'un téléphone.**

**-****Ami Barton ! J'ai besoin de parler à l'homme de métal de toute urgence...**

Loki se resserra inconsciemment contre le blond. Il était terrifié par ce qu'il lui arrivait ! Sauf qu'il n'était plus seul maintenant !

FIN

Voilà le dernier chapitre de cette fiction. La suite est en préparation et devrait arriver vers septembre-octobre si tout va bien.

J'espère que vous avez pris plaisir à lire cette histoire.

A bientôt !

Laulaustory


End file.
